


Coda

by SeparationBoundary



Series: Composition [2]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Anal Sex, Bi!Feitan, Bi!Phinks, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Pan!Chrollo, Phinksy keeps telling himself he's straight, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, mention of other Ryodan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 14:21:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13033005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeparationBoundary/pseuds/SeparationBoundary
Summary: The sequal toInderludewherein Feitan, Phinks, and Chrollo take a nice relaxing shower together.Y'know ... to unwind.





	Coda

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for reading!  
> Please check out [Interlude](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12792840) first if you've not read it. It takes place immediately before this work.
> 
> Also, I had the damndest time describing this fucking tub! It's one of those tiny, cheap fiberglass tubs you find in shitty motels with a fiberglass surround and (usually) sliding plexiglas doors. You can either take a (shallow) tub bath or a shower. Hope this helps!

(Part 2 after [Interlude](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12792840))

 

Phinks was frowning in concentration, wondering how people did it.  

Regular people, he meant.

Work, of course, was what he was thinking about.

How does work  _ work _ with regular people?

 

He himself (as he was thinking this profound thought) was stood, tall, blonde, and naked, in the corner of a tiny motel shower, warm steam rising all around, watching his boss suck off his best friend.

 

Best friend in question; a small morsel of fury and physical perfection known as Feitan, was leaned, his back against the cheap fiberglass of the tub surround, both palms flat against it, chin on chest, panting.  His rather pretty cock was deep in the mouth of their mutual boss, Chrollo Lucilfer, who’s fellatio skills were known on several  _ continents _ .

You probably could have sneezed and made the small spider cum at this point.

Phinks was impatiently waiting his turn.

Why, you ask, was this Feitan person (and soon, Phinks) getting this oh so special, personalised treatment?  Year end bonus?  Really spectacular commission?

Nope.  They were simply friends.

The three had been friends a  _ long _ time.  Feitan and Chrollo since childhood when they’d stolen and killed, lied and conned, and eaten out of the garbage if they’d had to just to stay alive - together.   No one in the world but them.

They’d soon been joined by others, Paku, Machi, Uvo, Nobu, and Franklin.  Then, not long after, Phinks and Shalnark.

 

When they’d all come to an age to begin experimenting sexually, well who better to do it with than the only people you trust with your very life?  Uvo and Nobu hooked up, as did Paku and Machi.  There was a rumor of Uvo and Shalnark that was never confirmed and Feitan had a brief crush on Machi. Phinks and Feitan, however, had hit it off immediately.  And the almost ephemerally beautiful Chrollo, the one who had brought them all together, had tasted and touched and indulged himself with almost all of them like a connoisseur with fine chocolates.

Their on again, off again, trysts, and their more permanent bonds had only strengthened their friendships.  But Chrollo - Chrollo who cared deeply for every one of his spiders - _ adored _ Feitan, and Feitan, who returned that adoration with an almost insane devotion, loved Phinks (not that he would  _ ever _ say that to anyone.)

And here they were, a triumvirate of love and trust and pleasure, having very dirty and very passionate sex in a very crowded 2 ⅕ by 5 foot tub / shower in a dingy hotel in Gortou.

No one said that lust always made for wise life choices.

 

Feitan came with a high pitched cry, his back arching away from the wall, muscles tense as wire, black hair slicked down onto his pale shoulders under the spray from the shower head.

Phinks couldn’t help himself and even though he blushed whilst doing it (if you asked the enhancer he would tell you - fiercely - that he was straight), he slipped a big hand behind Feitan’s neck and drew him almost onto his tiptoes and into a kiss.  Chrollo, still on his knees, and blinking a bit in the spattering of water, looked up happily, licking the last bit of cum off of his lower lip.

His smile was positively predatory.  It was his turn now.  He was horny and past ready to get fucked and he knew this pair could help him scratch that particular itch.  He stood stiffly, rubbing his knees, and tugged impatiently at Phinks.  The big blonde came off of Feitan’s mouth with a wet sound and the smaller man slumped back against the fiberglass.

Chrollo smirked.  Feitan was a sex machine but it would take even him a few minutes to recover from getting his soul sucked out through his dick.

Phinks grunted, leaning away from Feitan’s mouth reluctantly.  Chrollo (also on tiptoe) reached up to claim the big man’s mouth impatiently.

Phinks wasn’t the greatest kisser.  Very sloppy.  But what he lacked in finesse, sexually, he made up in tender care and enthusiastic fucking. He would never knowingly hurt his partner but when he got going … good god! His size helped a bit too.  He was over six feet of hard, broad, muscle and while his dick wasn’t remarkable, it was  _ remarkably _ big.

Chrollo couldn’t wait.

While Feitan - who had cum twice in the space of 20 minutes - stood rather glassy eyed, his back against the tub surround, Chrollo seized Phinks’s hard on.  Phinks himself had come once and his member was just fully recovering it’s enthusiasm by this time.

Chrollo’s mouth descended on the broad tip and Phinks’s blond head snapped back, connecting with the fiberglas with a dull thump.

“Oh!  AH!  C-Chrollo!”

The dark headed thief rather briskly encouraged Phinks’s member into a straining full erection while the tall man gasped and hissed and twitched above him.  Suddenly he’d had enough of waiting and he straightened , straining upward to kiss his tall spider again, rubbing his own rock hard cock against Phinks’s.  He pulled his tongue out of Phinks’s mouth and took his chin, angling the big head down to look into is eyes.

“I need your dick, Phinks.  Now.”

Phinks, who never disobeyed an order from Danchou, scrambled to comply.

 

Chrollo was an adept power bottom.  He prided himself on his ability to not only organise the most cunning and elaborate heists on the planet but to take multiple dicks well into the night.  Being happily Pan he also ate pussy like it was his job - but that’s another story for another time.

Suffice to say he was a man of many talents.

And right now he was turned around, back to the blonde man, working himself back onto Phinks’s huge hard on with tiny gasps of pleasure.  He alternately pushed back and wriggled his hips and Phinks bit his lip and tried to keep from leaving bruises on Chrollo’s white skinned thighs in his heroic effort to stay still.

Phinks’s legs were starting to tremble as he held himself back from thrusting.  Finally Chrollo couldn’t wait any longer.

“Phinks!  Phinks, please fuck me!”

Phinks, ever the good spider, obeyed.

 

The bruises were just going to have to be a matter of course.  Feitan was littered with them, and Chrollo, with an almost identical complexion, was quickly acquiring them as Phinks gripped his slender hips and enthusiastically thrust his length into the smaller man.

Phinks, as he always did, sort of faded into a dream state.  Fucking people in general was a pleasure, of course, and Phinksy was always on the lookout for some potential pussy (pointedly ignoring the fact that he was currently fucking not one but  _ two _ men in a hotel room.)

But fucking Feitan and Chrollo?  Ahh, that was a sublime experience.

He loved them both so much (not that he’d admit that, either) and the milky skin, the muscular bodies, the black hair, in contrast to his own; the eager mouths, the small, pale hands … god.

He had Chrollo’s hips in a tight grip now, his big hands engulfing each hipbone as he pulled the smaller man back onto his cock.

Dimly he registered Feitan moving.

As ever, he became more alert - you had to be careful around Fei or you could quickly find yourself in an embarrassingly compromised position - and watched the small spider cautiously.

Feitan’s target this time, however, was Chrollo, and he drifted languidly close, wrapping his arms around the taller man, kissing him deeply.

The juxtaposition of black hair and white skin made Phinks’s cock throb and he bucked up into Chrollo hard enough to make the man keen and break off from his spider’s clever mouth.

That gave Feitan an opportunity to move.  He dropped downward, out of Phinks’s line of sight, on his knees in front of Chrollo.

The reaction from their Danchou was immediate and forceful.  Feitan may have not had as much practice sucking dick as Chrollo but he was still good at it and so …  _ eager _ .  Chrollo snapped tight like he’d been touched by a live wire.

He pushed weakly at Feitan’s slick dark head,

“F-fei!  You’ll make me cum!” he whined, “I don’t want - Ah! - to cum yet!”

The smallest of the three hummed disappointedly and stood, fisting the rock hard cock that arched out of his black pubic hair.

“Jeez - us … fuck!” Phinks panted, “How the fuck do you do that?!”

Feitan grinned and shrugged happily, small hand running the length of his taut erection then back down in a hypnotic rhythm.

Whoops.  Feitan’s attention was now on his tall best friend, eyes half lidded with lust.

Phinks was pretty sure he knew what was next.

“Wanna fuck you,” Feitan murmured.

Kudos to Phinks; he had been correct.

A second later, Feitan scowled in frustration.

“Too tall!” he spat accusingly.

Phinks, whose attention was diverted by the horny spider in front of him, was pistoning into Chrollo now and their boss wasn’t complaining.

He gave a breathless little grunt each time Phink’s cock rammed into him and rocked him forward so hard he had to brace both palms flat on the wall.  He certainly couldn’t get a breath to speak much less any brain power to help solve the problem.  His whole world was that big sweet cock rutting obscenely into him, filling him.

Chrollo could confess to a bit of a size kink and he had his favourites; Phinks, Hisoka, Sylva Zoldyk.  (Illumi had a nice long dick but it was skinny.  Very fun, but not on par with Hisoka’s broad member.)  The savagely cheerful Uvogin had been the biggest Chrollo had ever had and the spider’s head had partaken regularly until it became apparent that Nobunaga wanted that spot exclusively.

 

But right now Chrollo had Phinks and it was clear that Feitan wanted Phinks too and it was very hard to dissuade the small spider of anything.  The smaller man eased carefully around the other two.  There wasn’t hardly enough room in the tub to maneuver as it was but it would be a hell of an embarrassing story if they all got hurt trying to fuck each other like animals in a cheap motel shower.  Feitan kept a small hand on Phinks’s back as he got into place.

“Get on knees,” He gasped finally, cock red and weeping pre-cum.

Phinks, used to the height problem, nodded and gently nudged the backs of Chrollo’s knees.  He grabbed the blissed-out Danchou to keep him from falling and, as his knees buckled, followed him down until he was kneeling over the dark haired man’s back.

Phinks felt Feitan’s small hands on his ass.

Then, without warning, his tongue.

“AH!  Fei!” Phinks yelped, jumping as the little thief’s shockingly long tongue probed into him.

“AH!  Hnngh, Phinks!”  Chrollo shrieked in delight as Phink’s rigid member was shoved back into him.

“Jeezus, Fei …” Phinks moaned, stuttering into a resumed stroke, each forward lunge pressing his length into Chrollo’s tight hole, each backward motion skewering him onto Feitan’s busy tongue.

Abruptly the muscular tongue was gone, replaced with a much bigger muscle.  Phinks stilled - drawing a moan from Chrollo - and gritted his teeth.  He was much less used to being penetrated than the other two men and while Feitan’s member was not as big as Phinks’s own, damn it was thick for such a small guy!

Below him, Chrollo was breathing shallowly, trying to be patient while Phinks caught up, trying not to touch his own dick.

Feitan, hypersensitive almost to the point of discomfort from cumming twice already was hastening things along a bit quickly.  Phinks groaned into Chrollo’s back as Feitan’s dick stretched him, another inch worked tightly in.

“God that feels so ... fucking ...  _ good _ …” 

“Fei!” Chrollo gasped, ”Please!   _ Please _ hurry!”

Feitan may as well not have heard.  He rocked forward sharply, sliding in deeper, too quickly, the motion nudging Phinks hard into Chrollo so that both men keened in unison.

And then he stopped.

He was completely still, hands roaming over Phink’s hard back, slipping around to stroke Chrollo’s trembling sides.  The sound of the shower water (still warm, surprisingly) and panting breaths were all that could be heard in the small space.

“Feel good, Phinks?”  

It was almost conversational.

Phinks was about to scream.

“It feels fucking …” he ground out, “Incredible … if you … if you’d just  _ move _ you sadistic little bastard!”

Chrollo was almost sobbing.

“Have mercy, Fei.  Please … !”  He said, quietly.

Feitan cocked his water-slicked, seal-dark head to one side.

“Phinks?  If I …?”

“For the love of god, Fei!  Please, fuck me!  Just  _ fuck me _ !”

The small thief lunged forward, burying himself in to the hilt and shoving Phinks all the way into Chrollo.

Their boss came then, crying out as his long delayed orgasm whipped through him like high voltage.  Phinks had to cling to the other man to keep him from collapsing under him.  Feitan managed two or three carefully angled thrusts before emptying himself into Phinks with a high whine.

Phinks himself, between Chrollo’s ass gripping his cock like a vice throughout his orgasm and Feitan’s well placed assault on his prostate, came long and hard, a trembling, shuddering mess.

For several moments Phinks just knelt there on all fours, blonde hair, gel long since washed out, hanging in his face, gasping for breath.

Chrollo had finally just eased face down into the bottom of the tub and appeared prepared to sleep there.

Feitan finally pulled out, yelping as the water hit his chafed cock.  He quickly stood out of the stream and paused to admire Phinks’s tight ass and pink asshole drooling cum.  He patted Phinks’s right buttcheek.

“That a good look on you, Baka,”

“Fuck you,” Phinks groaned.

“Gimme couple days,” the little thief said.

There was a soft groan from under Phinks.  Chrollo.

“I need a nap.  Someone help me to the nearest bed.”

“That’s  _ our _ bed,” Phinks pointed out, “If we all sleep there then this fucking devil here,” He tossed his head at Feitan, “might screw us in our sleep,”

Feitan grinned like a kid.

“That,” said Chrollo, trying to sit up on the slippery fiberglass, “Is a perfectly acceptable risk.”

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> As always thank you for reading! I hope you enjoy this sequel to [Interlude](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12792840). I had so much fun writing it! Sex between three people in a tiny motel tub / shower was quite a challenge. I also enjoy Feitan's general hardwired inclination toward torture (this time the pleasurable kind). My naughty little love.  
> Please drop me a kudo and a comment if you enjoyed!


End file.
